Fanfiction Writing Contest
by cajungurl94
Summary: This is a fanfiction writing contest that I am posting up. It's just for fun, or you could compete against others to see who can make the best fanfic. Warning: This is a yaoi contest. Boy loves Boy. All ratings exceptable. See inside for further details.


**FanFic Writing Contest**

Hello, everyone! It's FoxRayne94 again. I have decided to delete the story 'Loving A Kitsune' because I read it, my very first story, and discovered how horrible my grammar was back then. Please forgive me, for both making such a grammar-trocious story and for deleting it if you _did_ like it, which I highly doubt. But that is not the reason for this. I am announcing a contest, that I shall participate in myself and I hope you do as well. I'm mainly doing this as a learning experience, by reading other fanfics to touch up my own ability, but I just wanted to have a contest for fun. And to add more fics and peoples to my fav list. These are the categories I would like your pairs to be, and I stress your pair _**MUST**_ be yaoi. (yaoi is love) I understand if you don't like yaoi. To each his/her own. BTW, I strongly suggest you do research before you write, on anything you can't remember well or don't know about. Researching has definately helped me improve, it should help you along, too.

**Anime/Manga:Death Note,Loveless, DNAngel, Naruto, Air Gear, Wolf's Rain, Wild Ones, Vampire Knight, Demon Diary, Hands Off!, Only The Ring Finger Knows, Prince Of Tennis, Psychic Academy**

**Games: Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon (I like imagining a pair for pokemon ranger, like the leader of Ringtown Spencer, and your character[boy] I would name him Sky) Fire Emblem (preferebly Ike-Marth) Rune Factory, Star Ocean, Final Fantasy, The Legend Of Zelda (preferebly Dark Link-Link, Deity Link-Link. I suggest looking them up if you don't know about them)**

**Books: Harry Potter, Inheritance Cycle (It's Eragon, Eldest, and Brinsingr)**

**Topics: These will be the prompts for your entries**

**Anastasia: I really want to see a Death Note LxLight fic of this.**

**Beauty and the Beast: I have seen a Naruto fic on this, it was great. There should be more.**

**The Little Mermaid: There's a Kingdom Hearts one of this. I love it and want to see it in category variety.**

**Shapeshifter: I keep fantasizing about a Death Note fic where Light/Raito was born with the power to change his body into animals, or give himself animalistc traits like claws and fangs, or ears and tails. He tries to keep it secret but L finds out by some odd event, like Raito losing control of his power due to emotional extremes. It would be wonderful to see someone use this idea in Deathnote fics or others.**

**Good Boy/Bad Boy: I have a fic idea for a DN LxLight where Light **_appears_**to be Perfect, but he moonlights as a bad boy, going to clubs, getting mixed with the wrong crowd, like the mafia and what not. This idea really likes to kick my brain, but I haven't thought of a plot for this one yet. Please try it. ^-^**

**Drift/Drag Racing: If you have ever seen Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, or any Fast and the Furious, you will get the gist of this idea. **

**Songfic: Things like 'Stand In The Rain', and if you want to use the shapeshifter idea the I would suggest 'Animal I Have Become'.**

**DNAngel: This is actually an idea I thought would only work with DNAngel. It's after Dark leaves Daisuke, Daisuke leaves for like 2 years, comes back as a smexy, distant teen. He doesn't live with his parents, he lives in an abandoned 2 story house atop an ocean view cliff where he plays piano (expertly) and creates artwork. He has the power to warp places using mirrors because of the Second Hand Of Time incident. He has been mastering magic and can summon his own wings (crimson). He moonlights as another Dark, except he doesn't steal, he 'borrows' the artwork, seals it, then puts it back. A certain dragon-kind of artwork that takes the form of a man wants him, so he must fight against it or be trapped in the dragon's mirror within an abandoned, crumbling castle not far from Neptune's Temple as his 'princess'. Lol. Dark and Krad return with their own bodies. Satoshi finds out about Daisuke's nightlife when He sees Daisuke fighting an artwork. Sorry for the long description.**

Okay, so that's the list. I'm trying to make the categories and topics as diverse as possible without making too many to give people a larger playing field. If you want to participate, then could you please send me a review or message so that I can put you on my alert list to keep an eye out for your entries? Please don't make yourself anonymous if you are entering. You can enter more that one entry.

This contest is active immediately, and will last till January 1st, 2009, but I can give you extra time if necessary. Please enter, you can just do it for fun, or to see if you can make this pairing work with that setting, that kind of thing. I thank you in advance, those who decide to participate. ^-^


End file.
